


Envie de changement

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Franky centric, Friendship, Nakamaship, Other, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Underwear, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Relationships: Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Envie de changement

Franky avait une garde-robe des plus petites et des plus étranges. Comparé aux autres membres des StrawHat, il était celui qui avait la plus petite armoire du navire. Mais également celui qui avait la plus grande commode. Oui les StrawHat avaient des meubles attribués à chacun avec la même fonction pour tous, cela aidait bien durant les tours de lessives croyez les. 

Il n’avait qu’une vingtaine de chemises ou vestes, comparé au cuisinier ou au musicien, qui prenaient bien peu de place dans l’armoire bleu aux côtés des deux ou trois pantalons qu’il avait. Oui il avait des pantalons, certaines choses l’obligeaient à cela, il n’y pouvait rien. 

Croyez le, il préférerait ne pas en avoir, c’était très peu pratique. 

Sa commode était bien plus fournie par contre. Les t-shirts se trouvaient dans le premier tiroir, bien rempli, tandis que le reste n’était que pour sa collection de sous-vêtements. Slip ou boxer, le cyborg avait de tout. Pourtant, aujourd’hui il avait envie de changement. 

En fouillant un peu dans ses tiroirs, il retrouva ce qu’il cherchait. Cela faisait un bon moment qu’il n’avait pas mit ce vêtement, depuis son départ pour leur retrouvaille à vrai dire. Ça lui paraissait si loin maintenant… Dans un sens ça l’était. 

Sans autre considération, l’homme aux cheveux bleus mit le vêtement avant de sortir du dortoir vide.   
.

L’étonnement de l’équipage face à son choix de vêtements, il s’y était un peu attendu. Mais personne n’ajouta plus que cela. Luffy avait rit en demandant s’il pouvait en avoir un, Zoro et Sanji étaient restés dans un silence amusé, Nami avait déclaré que ‘’tant qu’on voyait aucun côté, tout allait bien’’ sous les questions d’Usopp et Chopper face à l’accoutrement étonnant du charpentier. 

Brook était rapidement parti dormir, ayant été de garde durant la fin de nuit, sans aucun commentaire. Sûrement par qu’il n’avait pas les yeux en face des trous, squelette joke, en vu de son sommeil et du fait qu’il avait loupé plusieurs fois sa tasse avec sa cuillère. 

Robin et Jinbei avaient tout deux ricané légèrement face aux réactions de leur camarade sans aucun commentaire face à son vêtement. 

D’un haussement d’épaules, Franky se dit qu’il mettrait peut-être son pagne plus souvent maintenant.


End file.
